


No Sleep

by breakums



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drunk Shadow Weaver, F/F, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, i love the idea of casta walking in on sw just absolutely wasted, idk how to tag this shit, it’s castaweaver ok, yall know what’s good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakums/pseuds/breakums
Summary: Casta needs sleep. Shadow Weaver can help her. Casta goes to Shadow Weaver. Shadow Weaver is drunk on the floor.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	No Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea days ago and I just wrote it, I felt like I could do better but this is better than nothing.

Castaspella made a silent groan as she realized the door to her room in the Bright Moon castle would squeak until it closed. She thought about going back, forgetting the entire ordeal, but she knew if she went back to bed she would be laying there until morning without sleep.

This was the only hour of the night that the Bright Moon castle had no active security on the inside, so she could sneak out her room without being questioned by curious guards. 

She hadn’t been able to sleep at all due to her anxiety surrounding the Heart of Etheria. She didn’t know who to trust on the matter.

Whatever, Castaspella needed sleep, and without help, she was not getting any tonight.

If anyone was to be awake at this time of night, with actual ability to help her, it would be Shadow Weaver. It seemed like that woman never slept. She was known as the night owl of the castle by now.

Castaspella tiptoed to the spare room, where they had been keeping the old sorceress. She still had trouble believing it was a prison. She’d need to talk to Glimmer about having an actual prison building built. It seemed weird to keep war criminals in the same place as royalty.

Within a few minutes, she made it to the spare room. She tried to knock as quietly as possible. No response. Another pair of knocks. No response. 

Castaspella thought to herself, would it be a breach of privacy if she let herself in? There had been no response, so maybe Shadow Weaver was actually asleep? 

After a moment of thinking, Castaspella decided that her sleep was more important than her prisoner’s privacy.

When she first entered, she was shocked to realize that she didn’t see Shadow Weaver anywhere. Had she somehow escaped? 

Panicking, she speed walked to the one part of the room that wasn’t visible from where she was standing.

She let out a gasp. Shadow Weaver was there alright, just, you know, sitting with her mask off against the wall. Yeah, this is totally okay. This is fine.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Castaspella said in shock.

“What are-“ the woman sitting on the floor let out a loud hiccup. “What are you doing here?” She slurred her words.

“Are you... drunk?” 

“Yeah? What’s it to you?”

Oh my god. This could not be happening. Castaspella put a hand up to her forehead, trying to figure out how to assess the situation. 

First, she made sure to close and lock the door to the room. Thankfully, Glimmer had told her most of the rooms were soundproof. She hoped that this room was part of that most.

Second, she tried to collect herself. It didn’t really work.

Third, she went back to Shadow Weaver and started questioning her. 

“How did you even get alcohol?” 

“Your guards here are very gullible.” Shadow Weaver smiled up at Castaspella. “Also your security sucks.”

“How dare you-“ Casta bit her lip in an attempt to stop talking. All she wanted was some sleep. And now the only person who could help her was drunk on the floor, insulting the Bright Moon security system.

With a fake smile on her face, Castaspella spoke. “I’m going to act like I never saw this, okay?”

“Whatever...”

“I only came here because if anyone would know a spell to help me sleep, it would be you.”

“That’s all you wanted?” Shadow Weaver grumbled and stood up clumsily. “Could have just said so.”

“You fool I-“

“This spell has a fifty percent chance of letting you sleep as much as your body needs, or turning you into a frog.” Shadow Weaver giggled. It made Castaspella feel pity for some reason. Shadow Weaver could’ve had a better life if the Horde never came to Etheria. She wouldn’t have to have been like this...

“I don’t mind, I just need sleep.” Castaspella groaned.

“Whatever babe.”

“What did you just call me?!” Casta gasped.

Shadow Weaver raised a sloppy hand and drew a spell in the air, then pushed it onto Castaspella.

“Good night.”

Before the woman could continue to complain, she fell over into a deep slumber.

“Huh. It worked. Don’t know how I’m going to explain this to the guards though.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dumbasses oh my god


End file.
